A JEDI IS BORN
by Brayton
Summary: A prologue from one of my ancient stories in the rubble...a group of 20 year old jedis fight for their life of a planet and meet a new force....


A JEDI IS BORN  
The Coreillain family transport respectfully named the Jedi Pacer, crackled through the empty vacuum of space. The name of the ship was a good clue as who the crew was onboard. They were all newly commended Jedi knights in their twenties, well all four of them anyways. Sent their Master Ki'garr, out for the system, Zahrgoss, because the system is having a civil despute problem. Two worlds fighting in a civil war and the hope for coming to peace with another world inside there own system is slim. The reason for this social unrest, was because the people of Hilldo Minor wants free trade in the system, since they are dead smack in a trade route. For a long time, Villdo Prime, had been controlling the system and made a law, which said:   
No import or export is to happen with in this system. Nor may trade be a free option, if their is one who is to go against this rule they will be subjected to the mining world of Kavkuss where you will stay for eight terms. If you continue you will be sentence to death.  
Many people died from this law and many others have been sent to the mining world. The second class world, Hilldo minor, went against this law and lost several times. Then Villdo Prime stated that if they did not stop the rebellion force, they will attack and blockade the world and put all into camps. So Hilldo Minor Senator, Creeden Cross, went to the jedi council for help. That's when they found out that Master Ki'garr was the closes. They decided to get him to send his students to help convince the Villdoians, the Jedis sent to settle this problem and dispute are only new jedi knights on their first mission, but still are well trained to act in politics, as well trained in defense if need be.   
  
The group of Jedis knew each other pretty well, so they made a good team. The group consist of : Mala Creton, an attractive women that was very enthusiastic, and a need for the knowing of the living force. Her black hair was usually in a bun at the top of her head revealing he cream white skin. She and her husband , Lance Creton, are both from Aqualaris, though, unlike her he has Aqualaris blood. Lance was a dark skin man, with dark green eyes and a unshaved skin at the chin. He had a father that was human and a mother that was a blue native of Aqualaris. Like him, his father was dark so it cover his genetic blue tint. The other two are another newly married couple, from Ord Panzeer, The husband , Givar Kan, a dark brown hair and blue eyed, mysterious man, outside is his need to explore, funny and easy to talk to man. That was only the outside, deep inside himself is a very depress man and a soul, not searching for systems and new things, but the need for power. Geniss Kan, his wife, had light blonde hair and blue eyes. She had skin that was smooth at the touch and never had he hair in a knot or a bun, she loved it flowing loose as it hit the back of he shoulder blades. She has seen Givars impatience and greed, but she hasn't said a word about it. Thinking that it was a phase that every Jedi, at their experience level goes threw, she knows some times her and the others went threw it here and there, but learned how to control it, so it was like he forgot or he just didn't want to control it. She remembered that their master said that you should make sure you keep back the irrage of wanting to use their power with out a purpose or some kind of reason that was not needed for that time. Jedi Master Ki'Garr says that Givar is ' Reckless and would be a easy target for his dark side of the force to raid his powers into dark' . Among the crew that is not a Jedi, but a droid is M-63 or (Bluee) a family droid of the Cretons. He has a soft pitch voice and is a dark blue and light in color, he moves around on two treads. He can with stand lots of dangerous things that other droids could not over come like, acid rain, lightning strikes, and any environment. But he has no weapons and is kind of slow. He has a durasteel plate is lined for his head over his two photoreceptors. He loves to explore and can become very lonely, so sometimes when no one is around he begins to talk to himself. He hates astromech droids, because he thinks that they get more respect then himself. As well he can become easily nervous and looks for people that he knows is close to him.  
  
The ship canopy was occupied by Lance and M-36. Lance hit a couple switches, and looked at his screen which didn't show much, then turned to see the droid plugged himself in a power socket.  
"Hey Bluee, whatcha you doin?" Lance twisted in his seat.  
The droids photoreceptors lit up with two light yellow lights, "The ships mainframe said that there was a problem with the power coupling and..." the droid paused, then went on, " ...and the cooling system."   
" We can't make it to Zahrgoss if they both go....how much longer till its gone." he asked.  
The droid waited, a beep came from his vocabulator, then bluee turned back, "Approximately, 400,000 clicks and one jump."   
"Great," he said sarcastically, "Do you think we can make it to Zahrgoss in one jump?"  
"No, but we probably could......if the coupling was fix." Bluee responded shacking his blue head.  
"Oh, okay well I'll look for an alternative...a near bye planet or system we can land on and make repairs." Lance looked too the scope and began hitting switches.   
Mala entered threw the door as it hissed open then shut. She was carrying a tray with two glasses, both were filled with Yellow Carsac drinks. The drinks were sweet, a little bitter, all yellow, but is pretty good. It was imported to Ord Panzeer by Malastare.   
"Thanks!" He said as he took a glass, Mala took the other with her right hand and slide the tray under her left arm. She held her cup up.  
"To a pleasurable, safe -"   
"Short." Lance interrupted. Mala smiled had no idea why he said that, but went on.  
"and a wonderful journey to our destination." She continued and they clash the glasses softly.   
A voice came from behind Mala where she had entered just a minute ago, the male voice asked, " Why short.... Lance?"   
It was Givar in the doorway leaning on the side wall in side the door frame. Lance straighten. For some reason he always felt nervous around him or just small.   
"Well, according to bluee, the power coupling is having trouble." he replied.   
Givar looked back at the room behind him he just came from. Then glanced at the droid then at Lance.   
"Is that why three of the computers are out ?" He asked stiffly.  
"I guess so." Lance replied  
"Oh, and why is the escape pod controls over heated along with two other systems?" Givar asked.  
Mala became confused.  
"The coolant systems are also having trouble as well, so prey to the force that we don't get attacked or the ship goes in flames." Answered Lance.  
"Then why don't you get this droid to fix it," he looked at the droid, " That's what he is made for is an it?"  
Bluee turned and looked up, " Yes, Givar, I am program to fix and repair broken or disfu........."  
"Then fix it, Bluee!" muttered Givar.  
"It will take too long, we won't make it in time." The droid answered.  
"Make it in time for what? We aren't going to get anywhere if you don't do it in the first place." Givar said opening his arms.  
"What do you presume me to do about it." Blue ask tilting his metal head to the right.   
"Start now!" He pointed out of the door.  
The droid put down its head and rolled off.  
Mala crossed her arms and stared at him, "I wish you would you go easy on him, he is only trying his best."  
"How by standing here?" Givar asked pointing to the socket.  
"It's more than I can say for you."  
"Well at least I'm trying to get to our destination!"  
"What are you trying to say I don't !?" She narrowed his eyes.  
"No, I meant that......" Givar was stopped by Lance raised arm's.  
"Stop...both of you!" Lance said returning to his searching.  
Givar turned from Mala, who looked away discouragingly, so he slowly walked up behind Lance and looked to the back of the mans dark brown head. I guess I have to bring up something before Lance will never talk to me again. Maybe they think that wouldn't bother me from my outward appearance in words. I try to tell them I'm trying to fix my hot tempered personality, but they just don't listen. Only Mala, I'm glad she's there, but I don't think she would understands the power I need that the light side can give me. "Do you have a plan if that droid doesn't fix it 'in time'." Givar asked calming down.  
"Yes, here." Lance turned and flipped on greenish blue new screen as it sputtered to life. Mala jumped in an sat in the co-pilot seat on the right side of Lance, who was sitting in the main pilot's seat. Givar dropped his elbows and stood over Lance's left shoulder and looked over to the screen in front of them. He put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Sorry about that Lance, didn't me too-" Givar started to apologize.  
"It's all right Givar, I understand." Lance sighed as he looked up.  
"Okay."  
Mala rolled her eyes, " Anyways...the plan?!"  
They looked back at the panel screen. As the data spilled in and small lights flashed, that surrounded the small panel screen.   
" Right," said Lance poking the screening with his middle finger, " I found a planet.....a backwater planet called Balazir IV." He hit a switch, to the right if the screen and they saw a series of lines that condense into a sphere which and that glared into a round planet that was Dark brown and gray.   
"There is no signs of technology or any civilizations that has electricity of any sort. Although it has mid readings of life, I'm not sure if any have intelligence or some where to primitive." He looked up at Mala and then then turned to Lance.   
"We can stay there, make repairs and get out of there. Before a civil war comes to life that we all fear." Explained Lance, giving a faint smile. He knew he could be dead wrong and they would be to late to stop them, both of the worlds. Mala rubbed his chin and looked over to her husband as him and Givar just slacked into there thoughts, stareing at the spinning slowly obits tilted axis.  
"You said that there wasn't any signs of technology on the planet, right?" Mala asked bouncing her finger on the screen, as her elbow rested on the consul.  
"Yes, thats's what the data had said on the scanner, no signs of technology or any civilizations that has electrical pulses emitting of surface." Lance ran is finger down the side, where the readings was spelled out.  
"Maybe, its like Ryloth." Mala thought back to when she was a young Jedi and made frequent trips there. Since, her father was a xenoanthropologist.  
"Explain." Givar said, intreeged by the suggestion.  
"Well, a long time ago I visited Ryloth...all the cities were underground to protect it and its people from the harsh outside environments," she glanced back at the screen, "So maybe their cities are underground."  
"True." Givar nodded.  
"Yes, that is a good possibility, we showed keep that in mind when we get closer." He looked over to his wife and she looked at him, "We can scan for any fractures inside or on the surface, of the moutains."Lanced explained with a twinkle in his eyes. Mala smiled and nodded to the good idea he just explained, which also made a good opportunity to also scan for a place to land.  
Mala frowned and changed her expression to a worried look, "And what if there are primitive beast or beings that will attack us when we arrive." Mala asked softly focusing on the surface map of the planet model.  
" Well, first we see if we can make peace with them." Replied Lance. If they speak English or something close to it, hopefully.  
"And if that fails, we become famous as they cut us up and we are placed all around their houses and we become a trophy on their mantles." Givar smiled. Mala and Lanced looked at him as he didn't help their hopes. " Okay their huts." They rolled their eyes. "Okay their caves....around their pets necks, fine only our heads or -"  
" Thank you Givar, for the support, and how they can make us into local merchandise." Mala burst said putting her hands over his mouth. "Also for the helpful advice." she added.  
"Well at least we will be famous or know for something." chuckled lance.  
"Yes, well if I become known, I want to be known whole not a limb." Mala responded   
They all started to laughed.  
Geniss entered with a smile pasted on her face, " What did I miss that was so humorous."   
"Oh, Givar wants to be a famous limb." Mala laughed out loud.  
"Okay, well don't loose your head now." Geniss said taking a sip of her Blue milk, she got from the 'cold foods' compartment in the back.  
After she responded with that remark Mala, Lance and Givar laughed even harder. Lance held his chest from laughing so hard, it was burning inside. Bluee rolled in and perked his head up to her, after scanning the laughers.  
"I think they are going mad, personally." He said with a sigh of sorrow since he had no idea why they were laughing about. Though he knew he could ask....they probably will never tell him. "I guess I'll never know.   
"Well ah.....I'll go help with the repairs," She turned to the droid stabled beside her, "Come on Bluee I'll give you a hand, if you need it." She said confused in finding any humor in that comment that Mala told what Givar said. They laughed again even harder then the last one. She just left with them laughing that echoed threw the hull of the ship. Givar cupped his mouth with his hands. "Break HAHAHA a leg AHAHA honey!" They laughed on.  
  
The Jedi Pride engines roared and sparkled in its red flame as they approached the dirty colored planet. Lance and Givar were in the canopy, Lance looked at Givar, "Give me a readings on the surface, before we hit the atmosphere." Givar nodded and twisted some knobs and started to frolicked with counsel. Meanwhile with the while Mala and Geniss as well as Bluee were packing food and other supplies just for an imergency, putting them in containers. Mala stopped transporting plastic case of food and twisted from his kneeling position behind Geniss. She stood up and looked at Geniss. Geniss got up and noticed in the corner of her eye. She spun to face her.  
"Something wrong, Mala?" Geniss frowned, throwing a duffel bag to Bluee.  
"Well," she looked to the ground and looked back up, "Something has been bothering me."  
"Yes, what is it?"  
Mala sighed. "It's Givar, he can be very disturbing and is very bothersome." She crossed her arms, "I just don't understand how you can live with him and plan to for the rest of your life!"  
Geniss gave a side grin which rippled her skin at the right side of her mouth. "Yes I know what you mean sometimes he can be a grumpy Gondar, but sometimes he can be a great person." She opened her palms, "Didn't I see you three laughing your head off in the command canopy.  
"Yes, but he doesn't appeal to me as a person I want to be stuck with a week, probably not even a couple days." She looked up, breaking her stare at Geniss.  
"Well, look you don't have to live with him," she glance to Bluee who had his arms wide open, "Lets get back to work."  
Lance turned a knob on the panel then hit a button giving him read outs of the distance and time, "We got 5 minutes left before we hit the atmosphere," His eyes widen as new data sprinted on the screen, "Oh, Mynock suckers.....their is a huge storm, brewing in our course."  
Givar gave im a sharp glance and look to the approaching planet. It was large in size that stretched far and was long and wide. " Is there any way we can get around it?"  
"Nope...this is mainly the only flat line and plus we don't have time to go around it...before we become a sitting bantha and just fall to the surface."  
They both looked at each other and both grew a worried face. "Lets just tell the girls its a dust storm if they asked." Givar replied.   
Then repeated what he said a while ago on the comm relay that was placed all over ship. "Ladies and .....droid are you finish with the supplies yet, because we will his the bump in a few minutes."  
Geniss put the last tool kit in the durasteel container. She nodded at Mala, Mala looked up at the loud speaker and responded back, "Yep, all finished sweety," she smiled.   
"Great, get up here fast we got.........three minutes....." Lance said then twisted his neck to Givar,  
"Got a reading on any fractures or some kind of a small infrastructure inside a cave or something?"  
Givar looked to his side to a vertical panel on his right, "None just trees and mountians....wait.....nevermind...nothing."   
Lance sighed and twitched a series of switches before going to 2/3 the speed as they entered their original course.  
When Lance finished with the adjustment, Mala and Geniss came in and sat in their corellian leather seats which were positioned behind Givar and Lance at the control panels and strapping the nylon belts that went over their shoulders, and around their waist. Bluee, moved back to a wall as two straps tightened around his durasteel armor plating torso under his arms.   
"This is going to be a rough ride, since the power coupling is gone and the coolant system is down. Since, the power coupling is out you won't be able to any systems back on if they go and the Coolant system widens that risk. Since that is gone everything might go quicker then usual like, the shields might -"  
"Quite Bluee." Yelled Mala.  
The droid yelled and shuted off.  
Lance was the last one to strap in, as he began to do the entering sequence. He hit a switch and began the oral count down.  
"10....9....." Givar strapped in and held to the right control panel frame as he kept his arms steady.  
" 6.....5.....4...3...2...1..hit it." Lance cried out. Givar turned and hit a couple buttons near his right shoulder. As fast as he could with his quick Jedi reflexes.  
"Cutting back shields and weapons and having full double front shields." Givar reported as the ship started to violently shake and vibrating as the fire and sparks from the friction hit the shields. " Shields holding 175%.......130%.......100%.....83%..."  
Lance pulled back on a lever. The storm started to swirl and lighting started to smack and crackle against the shields and the hull making the ship prouned to getting shredded.  
"Shields?" Lance cried.  
Mala felt like she was going to be sick. From the ship swing and pitching of the ship.  
" 75%.........33%.........20%............18%............10%" Givar replied, "I hope we can get through here a little faster, because I don't know...... Sith Lords.... 5%."  
THUNK BBOOOOMMMM   
The shields gave way as they just came out of the atmosphere. The sky went from fire to dark gray and flashing lightning hitting the ground below and tearing threw the sky, shrieking past the hull. It was night time. Perfect Givar thought. Lance looked to Givar, "Nav computer?"   
" Gone, it just over heated." Givar responded. Glanced at Lance's face that was just dripping with sweat.  
"Cool system?"  
"melted."  
"Weapons?"  
"Gone"  
"Anything on shields?"  
Givar glanced over at a computer hit only flare red then went out, " Nothing!"  
Lance gripped the throttle even harder and swade side to side, dodging the lighting that sprouted from the cloud. He tipped the ships noise to port and swish the rain. Rain platterd on the window and sprouted more water as the pressure of the wind hitting the window. So they streaked across the hood.   
" Do we have any systems?" Lance put his head I his hands and sat back in his seat as the headed for the land the was at the horizon.   
" Engines online, communication, a few computers, power couplings faint." he looked to his side, " oh and the controls."  
Lance sat up, " Great."  
Geniss scooted up to the edge of her seat, " lets find some where to land to make repairs."  
"Right." Replied Givar and hit the pitch up heading to a line off mountains.  
They flew over the tall towers of stones and rock. They found a rocky valley that straighten into a lumpy horizon for miles and miles. Lance looked out to the left side of the canopy, while Givar looked to the right side. Suddenly, their were islands of forest in the middle of world of rock and stone. Then a huge forest blurred the horizon, and in the middle was a rocky plain that wasn't even half of a mile. It looked like the perfect place to stay , so lance started the landing gear sequence. The front went down the two back folded out of the belly down under the ships hull. They levitated over the clearing, and landed. The repulsors engines threw up dust and dirt that rolled away and settled to the floor. The ramp under the belly of the hull came down with a second tip and touched down on the rocky floor. They put on their dark brown, brown and blue Jedi robes and walked down the steel ramp. As they walked a couple feet out from under the ship, Bluee came out and rolled to the group. They flipped back their hoods back exposing their face in the dark.   
" Okay, its night time so lets get some sleep on the ship." Explained Lance.  
" Well, I want to sleep outside....under the stars." Commented Mala crossing arms in font of her chest. Lance glanced at her then at Gneiss. " OK, we'll sleep outside, but we must be very careful." He looked around at his surroundings, " and mindful of the force. It's a strange world and we don't want to be careless. Not if it might cost our lives." He looked at Givar, " lets get the sleeping gear out of the ship....Mala, you and Geniss go and get some fire would and see if you can get the fire started...good luck."  
Geniss and Mala left to go get some wood from the forest. Givar went up inside the ship followed by Lance, but Lance stopped.  
" So what do I do." Asked bluee putting up his metallic arms.  
" Finish what you started!" Givar said from in the ship.  
" Well, I have to get it from under the ship." bluee commented back.  
" Then get started..how long?" lance asked.  
" four hours," the droid soft voice replied, " But that is at best...if its not too bad of damage."  
" OK well get started, we want to get out of here as fast as we can." Lance said calmly.  
" yes master." Bluee rolled under, popped a panel and started to work.   
Lance walked up the entry ramp to the cargo hold near the back. The inside of the ship was well rounded with plating of durasteel, plastic and other metals, most were rusted. They both entered the back of the ship. Its a pretty good side room, you could fit a dewback in it. They picked up some of the containers and started out again. Meanwhile, Mala and Geniss walked to the edge of the forest and pulled out their lightsabers. Mala ignited her blue blade and swung at a tree. It was thin, so it could be very good fire fuel. Geniss saw her cut threw it very easily, so she ignited her purple and white cored blade and sliced threw a bush of trees. They picked up the small fallen trees. As Geniss straightened her back, she heard some rustling in the bushes. Geniss turned to Mala to asked what it was, Mala was already near the ship. What Geniss didn't know that she was being watched, by hundreds of eyes. She could feel a presents, but not of human or any being,....more like animal. How wrong she would be. Geniss turned and walked back to the ship. She dropped the wood and they got the fire open and sat telling stories.   
Later that night when all of them were asleep around the fire that was still blaring in the night. Bluee was still working on the ship and saw it, he suspected that they were so tired that they forgot. Oh well. Geniss had a very strange dream, with Mala.  
Geniss stood in a temple with a bright light in the middle. Mala was standing beside her.   
" Where are we Mala?" Geniss asked.  
Mala shrugged.  
A man came out of the light. Geniss remembered him from stories. He was a tall blue, long headed alien that stood 7'1'' and was dressed all in white. He is the great jedi master H'sired Maggda.  
They both bowed.  
Maggda bowed back.  
" Where are we?" asked Geniss  
" This is where Jedis come when they are one with the force." replied Maggda.  
"So we're dead?" Mala asked quickly.  
" No.no, you are summoned for another reason." Maggda explained coming closer," You have to carry a child...both of you."   
"A child, why us and why in general." Geniss asked.  
" You two are not completely strong in the force, but you a both good for your experience." he circled them, " They have been chosen to stop a threat that will come when they are older."  
"Will we fight the threat too? asked Mala.  
"No, you wont."  
"What is this threat?"  
"The sith."  
"Sith, but they have bean destroyed long ago!" Commented Geniss  
"Yes, but a species of peoples found the ways and are wanting to rebuild ' the ancient ways'."  
"So what do we do?" Asked Geniss.  
"You are to raise them as a Jedi, when they are older they will be very strong with the force." he levitated backward, "Do you except?"  
"Yes." Geniss said but heard nothing from Mala. Both Geniss and Maggda looked at her. Mala had her chin and looked up.  
"They will be light side right?" She asked  
"They will turn to the path which they or you will choose." Maggda responded.  
"So they are able to turn to the dark side?" Mala frowned.  
"Yes, but if that happens the universe will see a unstoppable enemy."  
"Okay, I guess I ......I except your offer."  
They closed their eyes, Maggda put out his hand and two balls of fire, one of white the other of blue. The blue ball hit Mala and the white ball shot into Geniss at the same time. They woke up huffing for breath. Surprised, Givar and Lance sat up an held them. " What happened." Lance asked. " I.." Mala looked at Geniss as Geniss looked at her, "We had a very strange dream."   
Lance looked at Givar with a puzzled face. He just shrugged  
  
Bluee rolled over to group that began to talk about the dream. He stood there.  
" Great news," he started to get their attention, " The ship is finished, the power coupling is repaired, the coolant system is fixed and..." Bluee was cut off by the sound of howling and rustling. It was dark away from the fire where it came from, so they couldn't see anything.   
" Bluee get on the ship and turn on the flood lights, everyone get in a circle close together." Lance said as they ignited their sabers. Purple, blue, green and white burning blades that began to hum. They stood ready in the deafening sounds of howling, barking, but not from a animal. Stomping and pounding of sticks and rods against animal hides or some kind of reptilian hide. When the flood lights came on, he spread into the night cutting off their immune night vision that was began to clear, it showed a hundred primitive like beings with snarls, teeth, painted faces, in skins was covered in animal coats and hides, as well as reptile hides which acted like a shield to them. They Had dirty dreadlocks, that were pasted in dirt and skulls of animals on their heads. They smelled strong of animal dung, they also had red eyes that seem almost threatening. There weapons were spears made of long animal bones and large bulky clubs of wood. Some even had axes that were hand carved and with a sharpened rock at the top. Then they started to run at them from all sides. The stomping of there feet hitting the ground as they ran made the ground bounce. The first one to come at the group jumped and swung his club. Lance swinged and sliced the chest of the beast. He spun on the balls of his feet stabbing two other in the neck. The other Jedi's began slicing threw all that appeased them. The smell of burning flesh grew in their nostrils as bodies started to pile. One of the beast threw a bone crafted spear, luckily Givar dodge it and jump kick one that had a knife in front of him ready to stab him. He ducked from a arrow, that laced right over his head and tripped another being making it land on a up right spear, going threw is stomach and splitting open a wound of blood and flesh. Geniss kneed a beast in the stomach as she raised on her heel she spun to the left, bending her arm out her arm and nailed one coming from behind in the nose with her elbow. It recoiled on the primitive and knocked him to the floor. She sliced a smaller beast with her saber, spun downward and struck one coming for Givar back. She gave him a wink and went back to the fight. Mala jumped and did a front flip into a crowd. Spinning the blade near her face then doing a sharp upper cut cutting the arm off of to beast. She turned stabbed one in the head, another in the chest, coming back around with a diagonal sweep to the shoulder killing two. Meanwhile, Bluee came down the ramp and saw all this fighting and said, " Oh dear me." Then was hit by a bat to the chest, luckily he can with stand a small hit. With out any weapons most droids are defense less, Lance taught him a tactic if such a situation as this a long time ago.  
So he flipped on the holoprojection of a man talking of a Spice Dump, he was yelling. The two beast were puzzled scratching their heads and snarling in confusion.  
"Stupid beings." He swung his metallic arm between their legs. Knocking them to there knees straining for eyes. He spun it back around hitting them on their heads knocking them out cold.   
When Givar came up and was going do a vertical head slash, a spear from another beast hit his ribs throwing him a couple feet. He held where it hit him and began crawl backwards. Three beast started to hit. He cut two of their legs off and the other hit on either side near his head. He threw a stick and force pushed it into his chest. The beast rolled back onto the floor into a pool of bodies. Bluee stood near the ramp on the floor.  
" Do you need assistance?" The droid asked. Givar gave him a cold stare. The droid made a gulp sound.  
" When I want your help, Bluee, i will tell you when to help me." He began his way up the ramp to the interior of the ship.  
Geniss cut threw a couple attackers and finished her side. She turned to he right and saw the ramp close. Then lance and Mala fished the group of the attackers as the rest ran back in to the forest and the noise came to a stand still. They both saw the ramp too. They began to run to the ships position. Bluee stood there,  
" What happened Bluee?!?!?!" Lance said as Mala and Geniss began to pound on the retracted ramp.  
" He was hurt I ask for any assit-"   
"Why on Kessel is he in the ship with out us." Geniss yelled.  
"I don't know."  
Suddenly, they were shot back from the anti- gravity engines. Geniss, Mala and Lance skidded across the floor as ship started to rise and, roared into the night sky. Lance stood up and cried raising his fist.  
" If I ever meet you again Givar Kan I will KILL YOUUUU!!!!"  
But it was to far off.  
He turned back, Mala was holding Geniss in her arms, sitting up.  
"Now what do we do?" Mala asked  
"I don't known." he shrugged and looked back up, " I don't know."  
*********************  
Two days later Lance, Mala and Geniss moved south to a cave close to a hill. There has been frequent attacks from the same unknown natives that attacked them two nights ago, but what seems like small parties. They been eating small animals and fruit they found and held on there travels. One day, Lance and Bluee headed out west of the hill, because they thought they saw a spread of lights prior.   
Lance grabbed a rock and move it to get a clear view. It rolled over to his right side and almost hit Bluee. He looked over the mountain range and saw a large platform with small ships circling around it. Ships were preched on the edges of the square platform, while men and women were carrying boxes and containers down to an elevator. He reached over and grabbed his electrobinocualers and dragged them to his eyes. The landscape became closer and easier to look at. He had no idea if they were military, although they had civilians carrying things and talking. They could have been slaves, but they weren't beaten or forced at all. So he suspected that they were here for a while like a small station. If he is correct and its some kind of station or outpost he could see if they have a shuttle or transport they can use or ride in. He stood up too began to walk down too their command area or who is ever head of it. Bluee called,  
" Master Lance, sir, I don't think that is such a good idea."  
Lance looked behind his shoulder and he could see the cautious droid in the corner of his eye.  
" Don't get your wires in a knot Bluee, I'm sure they are nice and respective people, like you and me." He replied.  
"Yes, but I'm a Droid I'm not a human." Bluee murmured.  
Before Lance can turn and walk down the hill, a shot rang out.  
FFBBBBIINNGG ......PPOOOWWW  
A laser bolt flashed in front of him and hit two inches away from his heel. He back flipped and started to run back down the way he came.   
Bluee rolled down, " 'Nice, respective people' that want us to be one with the force." Bluee mocked. A few troops from the other side began to fire at him. Burst of fire and sputters of dust shot up where he last stepped. He ran into the cave and shoved everyone into the far back of the cave in the dark. Blue rolled in and stopped in front of the group and stood there still. The humanoid troopers that had bony faces and were dressed in green stopped and slowly moved in, sweeping the floor with there eyes and guns, scanning the floor. They kicked their stuff and smelled their food.  
"Who are you?" Mala asked out loud. Lanced stared at her in surprised that she would cost their lives.  
"We are troops far from here, from your world." A trooper spoke as he scanned the darkness for them or the voice he heard.  
"We are not from this stupid planet." Mala replied.  
"We are jedi's sent on a mission to the Hilldo System." Lance announced.  
The troops began to look at each other, one turned and said, " For what reason?"  
"We were sent because the people were having trouble making peace with another world."  
"Against the Villdoians, they wanted to have slaves and wanted to put all that opposed them to death camps." Another trooper spoke lowering the weapon to his side.  
"Yes, how do you know."  
"We are from Hilldo, we thought you were Villdo patrols."  
They came out of hiding and greeted each other.  
Luckly, the Hilldoians were nice enough to lend them a transport to the Povel System. They soon learned after they had landed in a space port there, that the Hilldos were wining battle after battle. Though late in the ware a Jedi a dark Jedi from this planet, came and helped the Villdoian's over come them with his strong power, making them turn on each other. So they had to leave the system searching for a new home. The Jedi that help the Villdo, described by the Hilldo's, was Givar, he made it to the planet for the wrong reasons. But how could he have such power if he was only a trainee.   
When they returned to the near Ord Panzeer where they left, there master was dead. His saber was lying on his empty robe and the clip was gone. They soon also learned more about Givar that not even Geniss knew about. Late at night he would go threw text books, records and holograms of the Dark side. He acted like Exar kun, a powerful Dark lord of the Sith.   
How could he, my husband, of all people. Geniss blamed her self for some reason. Extinct which most people have.  
******************************  
A couple years later, Mala and Geniss had their child chosen children, they had to leave to go to Coruscant, because a Jedi told them that the Jedi Council need to see them both. Lance let them go by themselves with both children to the council.  
Mala carrying her baby boy oh had tanish brown color son and green eyes and Geniss carrying her child who had light skin of peach and hazel eyes. They both walked into the round room and stood in the middle. The setting sun's light shined gently on the floor showing the shadows of the sitting masters. They bowed and the masters nodded back.  
"Who are the father's of these children?" the new council member Mace Windu asked.  
"There wasn't any father for either of us!" Mala answered.  
"Then how did you have these children?" asked Asmo Da'Ee. Asmo was a Piskowdian, a slim, fairly tall alien with dark skin and stubbed, white horns running into two rows, from his brow to the back of his skull, before it hit the neck. He had long fingers with smooth nails and his K nine's were sharp and showed in his mouth. His robe was a red color that flowed from his neck to the floor as it sweep to his feet.   
"A spirit planted the seed of two other children." she lifted her child , " him."  
"Where was this spirit?" Asked Windu  
"Balazir IV." Geniss said.  
"Spirit strong there." Yoda nodded. Yoda felt fear ripple of of Geniss. This showed like a bright sun in the sky, because Mala, beside her, was flowing with calm. He narrowed his wrinkled his eyes and pointed. "Geniss scared are you?" Yoda turned and asked.  
"Yes master." She said becoming more and more nervous.   
"Husband has chosen path to the Dark Side has he?" Asked Yoda, He could see right threw her and felt her feelings.  
"Yes."  
"Fear he might come back?" Mace windu asked with his finger tips touching together, then slipping in each other, into and folded them into his lap.  
"Yes." She looked to the Dark skin man.  
The members nodded at each other and Asmo looked up at the two ladies and their children in there arms.  
"These children are to be trained." Asmo Da'Ee said with a almost empty voice.  
"We know, the spirit has told us." Mala said.  
"May the force be with you." Yoda said.  
They both bowed and left the bright room. After they left, Mace Windu leaned over to Yoda. "Strong with the force those children were." yoda commented  
"Yes, we could all feel the energy." Mace replied.  
"Lets be sure they put them on the right path." Asmo commented fixing his robe. Another group came in a Jedi master and his apprentice.  
  
Lance stood on the landing bay, which was attached to a large building which attacked like a docking tower for buses. He was cloaked in his blue robe that for some reason felt tight. He shook of being so cold breeze, that the thick material could not hold out. The shuttle's that was arranged to pick up Geniss and Mala, as well as himself. Aliens and humans came out of the docking hatches in mass numbers of different shape, size, colors, and species. He didn't feel good being stuck and over thousands of feet high in the air of the large metropolis, waiting for his wife and Geniss. He noticed that ship after ship covered the horizon. In long lines of moving ships that bowed down and some even raised to the top of the skyscrapers. Finally, Geniss and Mala came up behind him. He spun on his heels and opened his arms and kissed Mala on the cheek.  
"So how did it go." Lance asked taking his baby boy.  
"Good." Mala responded  
Geniss looked down and began to think awhile before facing back up at them, " I'm going back to Ord Panzeer, to start again."  
"Are you sure you don't want to live with us to Aqualaris?" Mala asked.  
"Yes I'm sure."  
"Well you cant raise a kid all by your self." Lance said turning.  
"I'll fined another man, one who will respect me and understands me and excepts me." She looked at her kid, "And he doesn't need to be a Jedi either."  
"Okay, well good luck." Lance said as her and Mala hugged and said good bye. He handed over the baby over to his wife and hugged Geniss.  
" Thanks." Geniss smiled  
They walked to their separate shuttles. A man in a red flight uniform, Geniss suspected he was a pilot, smiled at her. He stood and greeted her at the ramp as she approached the craft. The ship was a large elongated shuttle and passenger transport. The tall man was a handsome man with brown hair and was well built.   
"Hello, ma'am would you like me to take your things?" He smiled.  
" Yes, thank you." Geniss smiled back in response.  
"My pleasure." He replied grabbing her bag.  
Geniss turned to Mala and Lance, she had too yell over all the sounds of the passing hover cars and Air Buses. " Whats the name of your boy." She cried out.  
"Arion." yelled Lance, "Yours."  
She looked down and then back up, " Braxiz." Braxiz was the name of her Jedi grandfather and wanted to honor his name. They went up without another word and left the planet into the blue sky and soon was in the grip of the starry horizon of space.  
  



End file.
